


Leather Collar

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars epsiode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Sex, M/M, dom!finn, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Kylo needs blow off some steam, Finn is perfect candidate





	Leather Collar

**Author's Note:**

> based off Moopzies finnlo artwork  
> http://moopzies.tumblr.com/post/174065380529/29-collared-kylo

_" FN-2187, report to Lord Ren's quarters."_

Finn stared at Kylo's door for good three minutes, still hesitate meeting the dark knight face to face.  _Okay whatever it is, can't be that bad..Wasn't my fault section A5 was covered in that blue goo! Okay it was tiny bit was_ \- Finn snapped out his thoughts as the large door slide open, " Come in." Finn gulped hearing the voice, seemed Kylo didn't have his mask on today.  _Stay calm FN, stay calm._ Walking inside Finn jumped when the door closed in the middle of the room laid Kylo Ren. Standing without his mask nor cape in his gloved hand, Kylo held a leather collar. Finn held his breath as Kylo walked forward, scared Finn closed his eyes shut not expecting  _something_ to happen to him.  Opening his eyes back up the collar was placed in Finn's hands and Kylo was on his knees looking up.

" Well put it on."

" O-on me sir?"

" Not put it around my neck, hurry up."

Finn touched the smooth black leather and looked at Kylo's gentle facial expression,  _submissive_ even.  _Oh_. " You understand now? Good, put it on me already." Finn nodded his head wrapping the collar around Kylo's neck only to quickly pull away. " What now? Kylo replied with annoyance in his tone, " Don't you have a safe word or a signal? What if I hurt you?" Kylo gave a quick smirk knowing Finn could do no such thing not to someone who has Force powers at that. " X-wing. Can we start now." Finn sighed in relief and buckled the collar around Kylo's neck, watching the dark knight relax his body as if he was becoming another person. " What are your orders sir?" _Wow_. Finn touched the collar once again, finger circling around the sliver ring and smiled.

" Remove your clothes and go to the bedroom.

* * *

"F-Sir-aH!" Finn sucked and bit Kylo's nipples. When Kylo removed his shirt Finn eyes widen with lust seeing his chest. All the while Finn would rock his hips against Kylo's making him moan. " Too loud." Finn pulled on the collar lightly chocking Kylo, Finn smiled making another bite on Kylo's pecs.  He was really getting the hang of this, it felt wonderfully knowing he could see Kylo like this, a complete submissive mess. Finn got up pleased the knight's chest was marked,  _Others wouldn't believe I did **this** to Kylo Ren._   " On your stomach Ren, and don't make me ask twice." Kylo nodded his head rolling over sticking his ass in the air. Finn arched his eyebrow, Kylo was wearing a butt plug Finn pulled it out quickly and Kylo moaned. " S-sir...."  Finn fucked Kylo with the plug for a moment until he pulled it out tossing it aside.

" I wonder what other toys you have? Don't move understand."  Finn walked over to a drawer filled with various ropes, wipes, and toys.  _Hmm so many choices..-Oh that looks good._ Heading back to bed engaged to used his  _pick_ on Kylo. Grabbing the collar, Finn turned it so the ring was facing him and hooked a leash to it. " I'm going to fuck you now Kylo. You're not allowed to touch yourself nor cum until I say so, got it?" Kylo nodded his head placing his arms on his side, Finn tugged the leash earning him a grunt from Kylo. " Good boy." Finn slowly pushed the tip inside Kylo all while he mewled into the sheets. Pushing all the way inside Finn pulled the leashed making Kylo chock a little. " Oh yeah no noises okay. Do that I'll give you a big reward." Kylo muttered a quiet 'yes sir' and Finn went back to moving his hips. " So tight..." Finn rocked his hips faster tugging on the leash, each thrust Kylo stayed absolutely still and quiet. He stilled wonder why of all people Kylo choose him but he was grateful nonetheless. Finn hoped after this Kylo will call him over each time, allow  **him** to fuck and dominate the dark knight. Kylo let out silent scream when Finn hit his prostate, but being the good boy he is Kylo didn't utter a sound. So Finn did it again tugged the leash even harder hitting that spot repeatedly. The way Kylo's body shake drove Finn crazy, giving one last hard tug Finn came inside Kylo. Dropping the leash, Finn lend towards Kylo's ear, " Cum." Kylo came letting out a broken moan burying his face back in the sheets. Finn remained inside him panting.

* * *

" Are you okay? How's your neck? I wasn't too rough right? Want me to kiss it better?"

Kylo gave a tired chuckled feeling soft  kisses on his bruised neck. Finn is such a gentle man inside and out, the perfect person to dominate him. _I'll have to thank Phasma properly for this_. Kylo looked down seeing Finn rubbed the leather collar, " Hey."  Finn looked up giving Kylo the chance to kiss him. Pulling back he smiled at Finn's awestruck expression. " Can you do this again for me? Maybe next time we try spanking." Kylo asked rubbing Finn's hand and collar together. " O-of course!" Kylo kissed Finn's forehead pulling him close so they can cuddle.

" Glad to hear."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dom Finn is best Finn uwu


End file.
